holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Elle Evans
Elle Evans (previously Evan Richards) is the daughter of Nick Evans & Qemune Geovj, and the half sister of Danielle, Jamie, Nicky, Karen, Robbie & Bobby. She appeared briefly in December 2015 as a baby, before returning full time in May 2017. Elle is the first transgender character in N&F. Storylines In December 2015, Qemune Geovj contacts Nick, saying she wants to see them. Nick goes, and Qemune reveals that she is pregnant, and having their baby. Nick tells her they want nothing to do with it, and walk away. A week later, Nick gets a phonecall saying that Qemune has had the baby, and that she died. Nick feels bad, and agrees to help with the baby, giving her to Sally Richards. In May 2017, Nick decides to adopt another child, thinking of Qemune's baby. Nick goes to see Sally, who introduces them to Qemune's baby, a boy called Evan. Nick decides to adopt him. Sally then says that her biological son was killed. This turns out to be Alex Richards, who killed Nita. Nick confesses that it was them who killed Alex, and takes Evan, and his friend Emilia. In 2018, Evan reveals that he wants to be genderfluid, like Nick. In September 2018, it turns out that Qemune is alive, and wants to get her son back. Qemune turns up at 4 Hole Street, and kidnaps Evan. She is caught by Jasmiine Wang, who tries to stop her, but Qemune hits her over the head with a brick, killing her. He is taken to an abandoned lockup garage, where he is tied up. Ryan Barker, another member of the group Qemune is in, along with Tom Golding & Rick James, tells a terrified Evan to shut up, before attacking him. Rick returns, and sees Evan terrified, who tells him what happened. Rick is furious with Ryan, and decided to let Evan go, and give themselves up. Ryan goes on a rampage, and gets arrested, and Rick phones Nick, and tells them to collect Evan. Nick, along with Johnny & Megan pick up Evan. In February 2019, Evan returns home from school one day, and tells Nick that he's being bullied in school about his appearance, and wants to be a girl, and has picked a name, Elle. Nick is very supportive, and tells teachers Simon Wood & Stella Squinteye to keep an eye on Evan/Elle, to keep him/her safe. Elle then tells the rest of her family about it. Nicky, Karen, Robbie & Emilia are equally as supportive, but Nita is unsure and distances herself from Elle. Nick finally confronts Nita about it, and Nita tells them that she doesn't like transgender people, as her cousin was. She then refers to Elle as a freak. Nicky overhears and tells Nita he's disgusted with her. Nick and the children then leave, and stay temporarily with Kales. Emma Murphy, who has been helping Nick, finds them a home in The Tumpetty, and they move in in June 2019. In October 2019, Elle manages to get Alice Carpenter out of the caravan she is hiding in by hiding in a box. Background Info In April 2017, it was announced that two new child characters were joining N&F, Evan (Adam Greaves Neal) & Emilia (Abbie Burke). They arrived in May. Evan was revealed to be the son of Qemune Geovj (Paloma Faith). In 2018, the character became genderfluid, after wanting to be like Nick. The scenes where Evan told Nick he was transgender gained praise from fans and critics for NJE & Greaves Neal. One critic said "say what you like about NJE, they may be a complete idiot, but they certainly are a good parent. If only all parents were as accepting as Nick". The character became then known as Elle. Category:2015 Births Category:2015 Debuts Category:Evans Family Category:Kid Characters Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Characters with SORAS